1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device capable of compensating for threshold voltage of a driving transistor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume over cathode ray tubes have been developed. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, etc.
Among others, the organic light emitting display device displays images by using an organic light emitting diode generating light by means of recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has advantages of being driven with low power consumption and having rapid response speed.
However, the conventional organic light emitting display device has a problem that an image having a uniform brightness cannot be displayed due to threshold voltage deviation. Therefore, what is needed is an organic light emitting display device capable of compensating for threshold voltage of a driving transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.